


Alone

by Jellibeans104



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc one shots [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellibeans104/pseuds/Jellibeans104
Summary: This book deals with heavy mentions of suicide and depression if that type of stuff triggers you then please don’t read. Be safe love you <3Tommy is alone completely in logstedshire, no one visits him. Not even Tubbo, what did he have to live for?No more spoilers so read what happens
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like shit guys ugh school is really getting to me. My way of coping with stress is to write and draw in privacy but my parents think it’s fine to just invade that privacy. They make me show them my art (it’s very embarrassing to me like I did an animatic and accidentally mentioned how I stayed up until three and my dad made me show him it. I’ve never wanted to crawl in a hole and die more in my life. I couldn’t even say no because he threatened to just go through my phone and computer anyway.) and it’s not helping my anxiety at all. My ex is completely ignoring me now and I just feel like my friends just get annoyed with me. I talk about things I’m passionate about (like the Dream Smp) and they just shut me down. I want to post my art and show people at my school but I know they’d judge. In all people fucking suck
> 
> Thank you for coming to my Ted talk
> 
> Sorry for the rant I just needed spill because it’s been bottling up for a while and the best place to do that is anonymously on the internet 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoy. Any sort of kind comment or constructive feedback is most welcome.

Alone

That’s the one thing Tommy felt. The only “friend” that he had was Dream. The blonde hadn’t realized the manipulation he had endured through his stay at Logsteadshire. That only made the pain grow further because the blonde thought it was all his fault. Hell even Ghostbur stopped visiting him and Ghostbur loves everyone. 

So now he looked at the rubble of his blown up Tnret and let tears fall from his cheeks. He sobbed out brokenly as he clenched his stomach, eventually falling to his knees. His body began to shake violently as he let depressing thoughts flow through his mind. He had nothing to live for and there was no point in even trying anymore. He couldn’t go to his brothers house because he would probably kill the blonde. He couldn’t go back to L’manburg because he was exiled and everyone there hated him. His only “friend” Dream even hated him. 

He had no one to confide in. He was alone. The scariest thought came dark and swift through his mind. A thought he had during the beginning of his exile. A thought he had while staring at the bubbling lava. 

“If you have nothing left to live for then you should give up and kill yourself. No one wants you here anyway. From the moment you got here you have caused nothing but pain and trouble. The server would be better off without you,”

Tommy’s eyes widened and his heart sunk to the floor. 

It was right. 

The blonde brought his knees up to his chest as more tears flowed down his cheeks. 

“What did he have to live for?”

To Tommy it was nothing. As much as he racked his brain he couldn’t think of a single reason not to end it all right then. 

The purple glimmer of the compass around his neck caught his eye. Tubbo. He longingly brought it to his eyes as tears fell, staining the glass. 

Your Tubbo

The direction pointed out to the sea. So far, such a long distance. No matter how much he wanted to live for Tubbo the aching thought crossed through his body again.

“If he cared about you he wouldn’t have exiled you or at least he would have visited. He has so many other friends. You mean nothing to him,”

Tommy choked out a sob clenching his hands around the compass. He didn’t want to let go. 

But he had too.

With a swift release in grip and a shatter, the compass fell from the blondes hand. 

The one thing keeping him here, sane, was Tubbo. The last straw connecting him to the earth was broken. He was free. 

Another tear slipped from his cheek as he pulled out a pen an quill.

~~  
Dear Technoblade,  
~~ 

The blonde shakily wrote.

~~  
I know you probably don’t want to hear from me and I’m sorry for bothering you in the first place, but I couldn’t think of anyone else to write too.

The thing is I don’t belong on this earth anymore. I’ve searched for every and any reason that I should stay and I’ve come up with nothing. I just wanted to say I’m sorry for blaming you I’m sorry for being such a shit brother. I do love you Techno and after Wilburs death we should have stuck  
together. I’m so sorry for the pain I’ve caused you. I’m beyond sorry for betraying you.

But that’s in the past isn’t it? I can apologize over and over again but that doesn’t mean you have to accept it. 

Truth be told I am a real shit person. I didn’t see it before but everyone is right I have caused nothing but pain and loss to everyone on the server. Can you tell them I’m sorry for everything? 

Also if you feel inclined to do another thing, could you please tell Phil I love him as well. Tell him he was a great father and I miss him terribly. 

Although probably no one in L’manburg cares could you tell them I love them as well? Can you tell them I’m sorry for putting them through all of this shit?

Finally if you are willing, can you please tell Tubbo that I miss him? Can you tell him that even through all of the shit we’ve gone through I never stopped loving him or L’manburg? Can you tell him that in my last moments on this godforsaken server I thought of him? Can you tell him he was my best friend?

I know he probably doesn’t care or will be phased by this at all but I want him to know that.

You’re probably thinking Why don’t you write him a letter yourself?

Well this is my only sheet of paper smartass and you’re closer anyway.

If you’ve made it this far in the letter you must have cared a tiny bit but then again you probably won’t make it this far in the letter.

Well I guess this is the end of my melody Techno. 

I’ll be with Wilbur soon. Hopefully the pain will stop.

~Tommy

~~

The blonde shakily exhaled as a few tear drops smeared across the paper. He pressed the letter in the envelope and tied it to a bird. (This bird was trained specifically to go drop letters off at other peoples houses.)

With a sad smile he sent the bird off towards the Tundra and he looked at the blocks in his inventory.

He went over to the remains of Logsteadshire and started to tower up. 

No one loves him

He towered up further

No one cares

The rubble became distant the further he got up

He’s a terrible person

A silent tear flowed down his cheek. 

He has done nothing but cause trouble for everyone on the server.

The clouds passed as it blocked his view. 

Everything was so peaceful up here. No sound. It was calm. 

Tommy crouched down on the top of the dirt block as memories of the good times passed through his head. Wind entangled itself in his hair.

Flashing Pictures of his friends and family passed through his head. He could almost hear his families laugh come from the inside of his head as he remembered game night.

Tommy smiled fondly at that memory. It was the last memory he had of his family when they were functional and he held it close to his heart.

Different memories of Tubbo and the shit they pulled together flowed freely through his mind. Oh how Tommy missed it when things were simple. 

With a sad smile and one last tear, Tommy stood up gazing at the earth below him. He swayed from side to side as he lifted his leg. 

In one swift motion he fell. 

In the moments before he came in contact with the ground he felt free. Nothing could touch him now. The wind passed through his clothing and hair as he fell swiftly. He wore a smile as the droplets of water on his cheeks were carried up by the wind. He was free.

Then it became black.  
•••••

Techno stirred awake as a constant tapping on his window made it hard for him to fall back asleep. With a loud groan of annoyance he opened the window to find a messenger bird. Weird. No one usually talked to him (except Phil and Ranboo) let alone send him a message. 

A pool of nervousness erupted from his stomach as he carefully unwrapped the bird from the envelope. 

A messily written “Technoblade” was written on the top of it. 

Techno could recognized that handwriting anywhere. It was Tommy.

Even more worry and a little bit of panic arose in his stomach. He thought Tommy wanted nothing to do with him and the fact his little brother was messaging him was even more worrisome.

The man shakily opened the letter. He started to graze over the words. His eyes widened 

“ The thing is I don’t belong on this earth anymore. I’ve searched for every and any reason that I should stay and I’ve come up with nothing.”

Techno let the note fall from his hands. His legs began to feel extremely weak. Tears grazed his eyes as he stood in shock. 

Techno needed to go now. He needed to find his little brother before he did anything rash. He left the note on the ground and he ran out of the house.

The cold air stung his skin as he climbed on top of Carl, his horse. Techno’s house faded into the distance as they rode out to Logsteadshire. Techno knew where it was solely because he went to go make fun of Tommy. A pang of guilt courser through his veins. He should have been there for his brother. He should have seen the signs and shouldn’t have made fun of him.

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. His brother was on his last canon life so if he was dead he was gone for good. 

As Logsteadshire came into view the first noticeable thing was it was mostly blown up. Techno’s blood ran cold as he slowly dismounted his horse.

“Tommy?” He yelled horsely. He repeated it over and over again with no sign of life anywhere. Then he stumbled upon a tower

(This next part is a little gross so if that makes you uncomfortable please skip to the 🔹)

Techno’s heart beat frantically in his chest as he yelled for Tommy louder. Techno blood went cold as he rounded the corner of the tower.

Tommy laid there his eyes wide in a pool of his own blood. His limbs were cracked over each other and bits of his flesh were scattered around the surrounding area. Everything in his inventory was sprawled across the ground. His eyes were wide and his skin lacked color. Tommy’s wore a lifeless expression, staring directly into Techno’s soul.

“God please no,” he choked out

Techno felt the urge to vomit when he saw his little brother. He turned not able to meet the dead gaze his brother wore. Without warning his stomach emptied as he hunched over. No nononononono this can’t be happening. Tommy was a fucking child. He deserved none of this. Techno started to shake as his limbs became weak, his lips quivering. He cried out in pain as he fell to his knees.

🔹🔹🔹

He screamed out loudly, continuously hitting the ground with his fist. His heart shattered and warm pools of liquid emerged from his face. He failed at saving his little brother. He failed.... the sentence repeated in his head. 

Techno cried out again in agony more tears flowing down his face. 

His body eventually started to shake involuntarily as he clutched the sides of his shirt for any sort of comfort. His breath became uneven and shallow. He started to hyperventilate as it seemed he couldn’t catch his breath. His face now stained with the regret he felt. 

His heart began to quicken its pace and Technos head began to spin, and he clenched his eyes shut.  
•••••  
With a few slow and shaky breaths Techno tried to bring himself back from the world spinning. He had no idea how much time had passed since the start of his meltdown. 

Once his breathing became somewhat normal he opened his eyes. His heart still thumped hard and quick in his chest when he got up. He grimaced as he slowly made his way over to Tommy’s body.

He clenched his jaw sharply as he turned away, clenching his eyes shut. He let out a small sigh recomposing himself. He bent down opening his eyes. 

He took a sharp intake of breath when he was met with Tommy’s unsettling eyes. He turned away again, a small tear rolling down his cheek joining the rest at the bottom of his chin. Techno reached out and closed the eyes of his dead younger brother. 

Once Techno closed his brothers eyes he managed to disentangle the smaller’s limbs from each other, grimacing at each step. 

Techno swiped a stray hair from his little brothers face, Tommy looked peaceful. The pink haired male slowly picked up the smaller’s body and brought it back to his horse.

Techno clenched his eyes shut as he mounted the horse with his brother.  
•••••

Technos house came into view and Phil’s horse was outside. This could not be good. He slowly dismounted the horse picked up his brother. He held onto the backsides of Tommy’s knees and softly placed a hand on his back as he carried the limp body into the house. Techno took a deep breath and opened the door.

Upon entering he herd the muffled sobs of his father come from the upstairs, where he left the note. Unable to bare to see the face of his father, Techno only laid his brothers body on a table. He gazed down at the small figure.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you bubs,” he said a tear making its way down his cheek, “Rest easy,” he finished, kissing the cold forehead before carefully wrapping the body up in a blanket. He picked up the red bandana that Tommy wore and held it close to his chest. He also found the remains of a compass near the tower. Although he had no idea what it was for he still took it.

“Techno?” A voice came from behind him. Techno quickly wiped the wetness from his cheeks, meeting the gaze of his father. Techno sniffled slightly before turning his gaze to the floor, “oh my god is that-?” Phil paused gazing at the clothed body dropping the paper in his hands, “Is that, Tommy?” He said lowly fear lacing his voice. Techno only stepped towards his father wrapping him a hug. The older let out a muffled cry at the realization his son was actually dead. Techno lost his composure and he too cried out. 

The pair stayed in each others embrace neither able to comfort the other. They cried together mourning the loss of the youngest. Both felt immense guilt for not visiting Tommy.  
•••••  
No one knows how much time they spent in each other’s embrace but the moment they pulled away they knew what they had to do.

They had to bury Tommy.

Technos cheeks burned as the wetness came into contact with the thin cold air. He shuddered trying to compose himself once again. Silently they took shovels and started to dig a grave next to Wilburs.  
Dark bits of earth pulled up as the shovels cracked into it. Once done the pair gazed solemnly at the ground before picking up Tommy’s body. 

They both silently said their goodbyes as they buried the youngest down beneath the ground. Phil placed the compass on the fresh mound of dirt. Worn out, Technos knees gave out from beneath him. He fell clenching the red fabric. He looked and felt utterly defeated as he gazed upon the grave of his two dead brothers. Agony arose in the back of his throat as he cried out once again. No one should have to bury both of their brothers in the span of a couple of months. Tommy was a child he had so much life yet to live but that was taken by someone. Someone must have put those lies in the back of his mind and Techno was determined to find out who it was. 

Techno stood up abruptly earning a worried gaze from his father.

“Where are you going?” Phil asked

“To find the son of a bitch who killed my brother,” Techno muttered bitterly.

“Techno wait,” Phil sighed placing a hand on his sons shoulder, “we have to tell Tubbo, and at least fulfill Tommy’s last wishes,” Techno let out a sigh, the anger subsided for now.

“Okay,” he muttered clasping the red bandana in his hand. Everything still felt raw and sensitive when Phil grabbed the letter and set off for L’manburg.  
•••••

The came upon the city over the lake and were immediately met with glaring stares. Techno winced back tears and clenched the bandana tighter to his chest. 

“I wouldn’t take one more step in here if I were you,” The Vice President’s, Quackity’s, voice boomed from beside them.

“We need to see the President,” Phil answered shoving the last note Tommy wrote in Quackity’s hand, “it’s urgent,”

“We can’t have you guys go meet the president alone it’s too dangerous, you two have made a lot of enemies here,” Quackity answered leaving the note unopened.

“Please read the note,” Techno whispered his voice hoarse and cracked from all of the crying. He clenched his eyes shut more tears threatening to fall. He held the red bandana close to his chest.

“What happened Techno?” Quackity asked, his cocky attitude faded and was now laced with concern and worry. 

“Please,” Techno choked out, his voice wavering as he clenched the red cloth to his stomach. A single tear rolled down his cheek when he squeezed his eyes shut further.

“Techno what’s wron-“

“Read the damn note Quackity,” Phil yelled tears threatening to fall from his own cheeks. The raven haired man flenched back and carefully read the note. 

His face dropped. He frantically looked at the pair for answers. He got his answer when he saw Tommy’s bandanna in Technos hand. Water glossed over his eyes as he nodded to Tubbo’s house, handing the note back to them.

•••••

The pair knocked loudly at Tubbos door and didn’t stop until they heard a muffled, “coming,” 

“What is the meaning of-“ Tubbo stopped abruptly when he saw the pair standing in his doorway, “You guys shouldn’t be here,” he growled lowly.

“We aren’t here to cause trouble we just,” Phil sighed closing his eyes looking away, a look of anguish and hurt plastered on his face, “We need to talk to you about,” His voice cracked, “Tommy,” The seventeen year olds face fell immediately at the severity of the situation.

“W-what happened?” He asked warily opening the door to the pair. He didn’t want to know the answer but he had to ask.

“Tommy’s gone,” Techno answered deadpanned causing the smaller to flinch back.

“What?” He asked his voice cracking. Tears glossed over his eyes.

“He,” Techno looked away trying to regain composure, ultimately failing to do so. Tubbo looked at the compass in his hand then up at the pair. He was in the middle of trying to fix it because for some reason sometime last night it stopped working. It was spinning around and around never pointing to a solid direction. Tubbo had thought it was broken but in light of the news he knew it was because of something much worse.

“I think it would be better if you just read,” Phil grimaced handing the note to the teen. Shakily, Tubbo grasped the sheet of paper in his hands and began to read. Tears brimmed his eyes as he read the same sentence over and over again wishing it wasn’t true. Tubbo’s legs buckled out from underneath him as tears stained the paper. He fell to the ground, suddenly becoming to weak to stand. 

“No Tommy, why would you do this?” He whispered flipping the sheet to painfully start reading again. Tubbo let off a soft whimper when he came to the part addressing him, “I love you too Tommy,” he cried out beginning to think it was all his fault this had happened. He cried out again letting the note slip from his grasp. Tears stained the brunettes cheeks as he began to shake violently. What was he supposed to do now? His best friend was gone for good. He brought his shaking hands up to his face as he started to sob uncontrollably 

Then Techno kneeled down next to him. He grabbed the kid and wrapped him in a somewhat awkwardly kind embrace. The gesture made the teen flinch back but he grabbed onto Technos shirt and hugged him back. Right now was the time to shove aside their problems and focus of comforting each other. Separation is not what they need right now.

The darkness of the night soon faded into day and Techno was left with Tubbo. Techno couldn’t manage to make himself leave so he just stayed. 

“Here,” Techno said inching towards Tubbo, “Tommy would have wanted you to have this,” he finished placing the red cloth in the seventeen year olds hand. Tubbo clenched it tight as he brought it to his chest. A small tear rolled down his cheek as he stared gratefully at Techno.

“Thank you,” he said smiling sadly.  
•••••

After the news spread about Tommy’s death, more so how he died, the server became darker. Everyone knew Dream had something to do with the sixteen year olds death and they were not happy about it. Even if most of them found Tommy annoying they never wished death upon the kid. If anything when Tommy joined the server he brought connection and love for one another. He helped people attach to things and brought unity throughout the server. It’s a shame he would never get to know that. 

After a couple days of grieving the citizens of the Dream Smp and L’manburg got together and held a memorial at the L’mantree. They gathered some cobblestone and placed some in a mound, one rock for every person that cared about Tommy. It was more of an sentimental gesture seeing as cobble was Tommy’s favorite block. They placed a sign down next to the mound.

“A memorial for Tommyinnit, Hero of L’manburg,”

That’s what Tommy was, he was their hero. 

At the memorial multiple people spoke including Techno and Tubbo. They all reminisced about the days and chaos Tommy brought to the server. It wasn’t a bad chaos, it was childish and full of spirit.

Everyone parted ways and it was Tubbo left alone again.  
•••••

In the passing months everyone continued to mourn. Techno hadn’t left L’manburg nor had he left Tubbos side. Even if he hated government and anyone in charge of it in general, Tubbo was the closest thing to Tommy he had left and he wasn’t willing to let that go yet.

Tubbo was a mess. He had no idea what to do. The other half of him, his best friend was gone for good. Worst of all Tubbo blamed himself. If only he visited Logsteadshire and told Tommy how much he was loved maybe he would be standing with them right now. But he didn’t and Tommy’s dead.

A little after the memorial at L’manburg, Tubbo had visited Tommy’s grave at Technos house, deciding it was finally time to visit his best friend.

“Please come back Tommy we miss you so much,” the brunette cried out. He had tied the bandana on his wrist and never took it off. This was the last piece of Tommy Tubbo had left and he cherished it with his life, “I miss you,” he winced letting freshly formed tears hit the soft mound of dirt.

“You know L’manburg hasn’t been the same without you,” Tubbo started, “Remember when we started the nation in a drug caravan? Wilbur and you wanting to start a drug empire,” Tubbo laughed at himself, “remember when we started the disc war with Dream? We got the discs back by killing him over and over again? Oh! Remember when you got stuck underneath that piston and people wouldn’t let you out,” he giggled sadly, “ you were stuck for hours,” he sighed softly before continuing, “and then we made Antfrost your mandatory volunteer. I miss that man,” Tubbo smiled softly as he talked to the grave. “I hope you aren’t in pain anymore,” A tear rolled down his cheek as he sat down trying to take in the presence of his friend, “I miss you so much,”

After some time Tubbo got up and went back to L’manburg, slowly taking in all the surrounding wildlife to trying to redirect his mind from the sadness within it.  
•••••  
(A couple of months later)

Tubbo awoke feeling weird. It was a feeling he hadn’t had in what felt like years. He felt light. The brunette quickly went to his dresser as he pulled the compass out filled with hope. He checked it everyday never losing hope that one day it might point in one direction leading to Tommy.

“Oh my god,” Tubbo cried out bringing his hand to his mouth letting a few tears of hope fall from his cheeks. He clenched the compass tight as it was pointing in a single direction. This had to mean Tommy was alive.

Tubbo burst through the door of the guest room Techno was staying in. 

The older male shot up at the sudden commotion bringing his sword out. He released the tension in his shoulders as he let out a puff of air. 

“Wh-“ 

“Tommy’s alive,” Tubbo cut him off already knowing the question.

“Huh?” Techno asked in disbelief.

“The compass, it’s pointing in a direction again,” 

Without a word Techno got up and got ready. 

•••••  
(A few months prior)

Everything went dark

Tommy opened his eyes as he sat up in the black void.

“Tommy?” Wilburs voice rang out, it wasn’t Ghostbur it was Wilbur.

Tommy snapped his head in the direction of the sound causing him to flinch back in pain. The back of his head was raw for some reason. He couldn’t remember anything after he fell.

“Tommy why are you here?” The voice boomed again becoming closer to the sixteen year old. Tommy could see the blue light flickering from the left side of him as it came into a humanoid form.

“Wilbur?” He called out his voice hoarse. 

“Yes Tommy I’m here,” the brunettes figure came closer to his younger brothers as he kneeled down next to the child.

“Where are we?” He asked frantically looking around, meeting his eyes with Wilburs.

“I don’t really know actually but I came here after I died-“ he cut himself off staring at the blond horrified, “Tommy why are you here?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he muttered.

“Tommy,” 

“Fine,” he muttered lowly, lThe last thing I remember was,” he paused tears prickling from his eyes. “Falling,” 

“What?” Wilbur asked, “who did it to you?” He asked sternly as if he could do anything about it. 

“Myself,” Tommy answered simply.

“What?” Wilbur asked his face falling as he sat across from his younger brother. 

“I killed myself Will,” Tommy replied almost as if to prove it to himself as well. 

“Why?” Wilbur asked pushing a blonde hair from the younger’s face his thumb wiping away a tear that made its way down the blondes cheek.

“I felt like everyone was against me,” Tommy started leaning into his bigger brothers hand. He hadn’t realized how much he missed Wilbur until they continued conversation. It was more one sided as Wilbur listened to Tommy’s rambling. His heart shattered as he listened to Tommy’s story. Sure he was glad he wasn’t alone with Schlatt but he couldn’t help but want Tommy to continue to live. 

It became a normal thing for the brothers to sit, joke and talk for hours, days even, never knowing how much time would pass. At least they had each other. 

But one day it changed.

“And I burnt down that ugly ass house,” Tommy continued smugly.

“That’s what got you exiled? You burnt down Gogy’s house and his boyfriend got mad and got you exiled?”

“Mhm,”

“That’s fucking ridiculous,” Wilbur laughed.

“I know that’s what I said,” Tommy laughed alongside his brother trying to make light of the tragedy.

“Tommy?” Wilbur asked as his laughter stopped abruptly, his eyes widening at Tommy’s arm. 

“What’s wron-“ Tommy stoped staring at his fading arm, “what’s happening Wilbur?” He pleaded looking at his brother.

“I- I don’t know,”

“Wilbur help,” Tommy pleaded as he clung to his brothers coat his legs starting to fade as well. 

“I don’t know what to do Tommy,” Wilbur replied frantically hugging his brother closer to his chest. 

“I don’t want to leave without you,” Tommy cried gazing up at his brother. 

“I don’t think you have much of a choice,” Wilbur muttered sadly, “Goodbye Tommy I love you man,” 

“No nononono,” Tommy pleaded his eyes clenching shut.

Then he couldn’t breath.

He was suffocating.

Some sort of cloth was wrapped around him as he tried to clawed out of it. He couldn’t seem to get free as panic arose in his stomach. His breathing became erratic when he finally got his hands free, only to be met with dirt. He was underground. Frantically, the blonde dug up, dirt filling his mouth. He was losing breath as he hastily continued to punch the dirt above him. Seconds passed and he was quickly losing oxygen. Panic arose as he continued to break the ground above him with all his might. Then there was sunlight 

The thin tundra air filled his lungs as he gasped for breath. He panted over and over again clenching the ground. He choked up bits of dirt as he gaged.

Once his breathing became less erratic he took in notice of the surrounding area. It seemed familiar but he couldn’t place a finger on where he was. At least that was until he shifted around, ignoring his aching spine, to see Technos house. It looked untouched, green vines scattered around the outside of the foundation. Then his eyes snapped to the sign next to him.

“Here lies Tommy, a brother, a son, a friend,”

Tommy’s mouth flew open. This was his grave. Then his eyes shot to the familiar sign next to him.

Wilburs grave. 

He was buried.

Someone must have found his body and by the looks of it Techno did. The blonde grimaced at the fact his brother must have seen something that he could never unsee. Tommy was on his last canon life before he jumped so why was he back?

Tommy shook the thoughts from his head and pulled himself up. That’s when he took notice of two things. One thing his bandana was gone. Two his compass was placed firmly next to his grave. 

Tommy shook his legs as he pulled himself out from underneath the dirt. Jesus that was hard to do. He shivered slightly as he breathed out, a white cloud puffing from his mouth. Although every bone in his body was telling him not to Tommy eventually decided to venture into Techno’s house. The first step out was difficult for the boy. His legs wobbled and he struggled to keep his balance. With every step Tommy’s body ached. And when he finally reached the door his legs almost gave out from underneath him. 

Once he opened the door he was immediately hit with the smell of dust. Tommy creeped in further, creaking the floorboards in doing so. He held onto the walls as he took a moment to regain his strength. With a deep breath he walked into the living room. 

The blonde brought two fingers up and swiped them across a shelf. A mountain of dust settled over them. 

“Techno?” He called out warily. 

No answer. 

“Phil?” 

No answer.

“Well shit,” he muttered he already missed his big brother. Tommy’s knees suddenly buckled from underneath him and he fell onto a couch. His breathing was a little uneven and he closed his eyes trying to regain his composure. Now realizing how worn out he was he wrapped a blanket around himself. His eyes drooped and darkness overtook him.  
•••••

Tommy started to climb back into consciousness and his eyes fell open. The hair on the back of his neck stuck up, something was not right. His eyes shot open as they danced around the room. He struggled to adjust to the darkness of the room as he squinted.

Then his stomach dropped.

A eerily familiar mask sat across from him in the chair parallel.

“Oh you didn’t think you could get away that easily,” The masked man spoke lowly sending shivers down the smaller’s spine.

“Dream,”

“Now Tommy I’m going to say this once. Listen closely or I will make your life hell,” he paused, “You are going to come with me,” Dream hissed.

“What if I don’t,” Tommy snapped.

“Oh Tommy we have so much fun don’t we,” he laughed eerily sitting up slowly, walking towards the boy, “I told you that I will make your life a living hell. Try that shit again and I will not hesitate to do so,” his amour gleamed in the moonlight. 

“O-okay,” he breathed out 

“Now get up and follow me, you’re not going to see anyone ever again,” Dream spoke manically, the grin of his mask sending a shiver down his spine. 

Tommy followed Dream out the snowy air filling his lungs as snowflakes danced around his face. 

As they walked Tommy tried to look for any way to escape. Any way out. His legs became heavy as he stumbled through the snow. He fell as his legs buckled out from underneath him. 

“Get up,” Dream gazed back at the boy. Despite the aching in his bones he stood up and inched further. He wrapped his arms around his shaking body as he followed the cloaked man. 

They eventually got out of the tundra and made their way to Logstreadshire.

“Dream please I don’t want to go back there,” 

“Too bad,” he sung out evilly. Tommy grimaced at the remains of the village. And his blood ran cold when the tower he jumped off came into view. Tears formed in his eyes, the pain he felt coming back like a wave. 

The sun was starting to rise over the ocean and a new day began.

“Okay Tommy I’m going to check up on something and you are going to sit and wait here. I will know if you leave,” then he came close to the younger face, “and mark my words I will not hesitate to torture you if you so much as step out of line. If you try and run I will hunt you down. The thing is Tommy, I can kill you over and over again because I can just bring you back to life, so don’t try and get cocky,” and with that the hooded figure turned and left. 

Tommy let out a sigh as he saw the figure disappear in the distance. 

The blonde gathered up a few blocks at towered up. Not far he wasn’t planning on doing anything he just needed to get off the ground. He felt better when he was up in the sky. Even if it was only a few blocks high. He sat on top of the dirt letting his legs dangle off the edge. It felt good for his legs to rest. He was parallel to the broken nether portal. He wanted to fight, he wanted to run but he couldn’t. He was helpless. Tommy just sat and closed his eyes letting the wind tangle itself in his messy hair. He let out a breath as he brought his legs up to his chest. 

“Tommy?”  
•••••

Techno and Tubbo head out into the nether. It was the fastest possible way to get to where they thought Tommy might be, seeing as the compass was pointing to Logsteadshire. 

The pair made remarkable time and they were standing next to the ruined portal. Techno quickly repaired it. Sparks flew and the portal was ignited. The hazy purple glow made anxiety pool in the pairs chest. What if they found something they didn’t want to see? What if there was nothing? But out of all of this hope showed through and they stepped through the portal together. 

As soon as they passed through the first thing that caught there eye was a small tower and Tommy perched at the top. He looked the same as the day he left L’manburg, with exceptions of some dirt of course. Their eyes widened in disbelief. Technos eyes became glassy. It was impossible, he buried his brother months ago, he saw his brother dead on the ground, so why was he here right now? Eventually getting over the initial shock Tubbo opened his mouth to speak.

“Tommy?” He asked softly his voice breaking, he acted as if he spoke to harshly the figure would go away. 

Tommy’s eyes shot open and he gazed down at the pair. He flinched back slightly as if he thought the pair was going to hurt him. He stayed silent cowering to the back end of the block. 

“Bubs,” Techno started softly in a kind and warm voice, the voice was so rare that Tubbo had never herd it before, “Please come down,” Techno finished stepping up to the small tower, reaching up to help his younger brother down. 

Tommy still did not say a word but the softness in Technos voice made his shoulders ease up. With a deep shaky breath he took the hand and started to make his way down. As soon as he hit the ground he was engulfed in a gentle hug. Securing him in place. Techno started to shake as tears formed in his eyes. The thing he thought he lost and was gone for good was right in front of him. He hadn’t lost his little brother. Tommy took notice of the emotion and squeezed back to let Techno know he wasn’t going anywhere. He clung to his brothers shirt, not knowing beforehand how much his brother actually cared. Techno cradled the back of his brothers head as he leaned into the embrace further. The pictures of his brothers lifeless state flashed through his mind and he only held his brother closer. 

“I missed you so much,” Techno stated eventually letting go of the embrace. 

“You did?” Tommy asked his voice hoarse from not speaking in a while.

“Of course we did Tommy,” Techno responded realizing how much his brother was in doubt.

Tubbo was still in shock. He had no clue how Tommy was back. No matter how much he racked his brain he couldn’t come up with a reason. And he stood there like an idiot staring at the two brothers. Then Tommy stared directly at him. Tears formed in his eyes as he sprinted towards the teen. He almost knocked the frail child down by the sheer amount of force out behind it. He started to sob uncontrollably as he clenched to the fabric of Tommy’s shirt. Then Tommy leaned in and pulled the smaller closer to his chest. The warm embrace continued as the older continued to cry. He was so relieved his best friend was alive.

“Please don’t leave again,” he sobbed, “so many people care about you Tommy, we all love you so much. I should have never exiled you. I should have visited you,” the older rambled.

“Shh it’s okay Tubbo, I won’t leave again, ” Tommy promised, pulling away slightly. His stomach dropped as he remembered Dream might come back soon, “I think you guys should leave, Dream will be back soon,” Tommy muttered lowly, regret stinging the back of his throat. Right now all he wanted to do was keep his family safe.

“I knew it,” Techno hissed pulling at the handle of his sword, “I knew Dream had something to do with this.”

“Tommy you can’t leave you’ve only just returned,” Tubbo added.

“He threatened me Tubbo, I don’t want you guys to get hurt,” Tommy replied.

“Oh Tommy~” Dream sang out appearing behind the blonde pushing a sword to his throat, “I told you not to cause trouble,” He added maniacally. 

“Please let them go and I will go with you willingly,” Tommy cried out at the sword pushed further into the soft skin of his throat, almost to the point of drawing blood.

“Tommy is not going anywhere,” Techno hissed shoving Dream away, protectively standing in front of his brother. Tommy cowered behind his brother as he began to shake. Pain boiled to the surface and it was hard for him to conceal his emotion. 

“What are you going to do Techno? Fight me?” Dream challenged rising up pulling out his sword.

“I will,” Techno started inching closer to Dream, making the blonde step back with every step closer, “See the thing is I’ve been waiting for the day to meet the person who made my brother kill himself. I’ve dreamt about the day I could slice your throat and watch you struggle to hold onto life. I’ve waited for the day I could make you feel all the pain you have caused him and many others,” Techno finished rage lacing his eyes as he was now towering offer the masked man. Dream cowered back. The only thing he was scared of on this server was Techno and a rage filled Techno was scarier.

“Fine, you can have him for now,” Dream hissed turning around, leaving swiftly. 

Tommy let out a relieved sigh as his shoulders eased. He was free for now.

“Thanks Techno,” Tommy said gazing up at his brother, flinching ever so slightly at the rage still consuming his face. 

“No one hurts my family and gets away with it,” Techno replied his gaze softening, “Let’s get you back to L’manburg,” Tommy only nodded softly before following the pair through the portal.

“How’d you manage to find me?” Tommy asked. Tubbo brought out his compass showing it to Tommy.

“I never lost hope that you might show up again,” Tubbo replied taking off the bandanna from around his wrist, “I do believe this is yours,” 

Tommy took the cloth from his friends hand and tied it around his neck.

As they neared the city upon a lake Tommy took in a sigh of relief. 

He was safe

He was protected 

That’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed.
> 
> I was going to make this a chapter series but I said fuck it let’s just make it one chapter. Sorry if it’s too long .
> 
> Like I said earlier any type of kind comment or constructive feedback is most welcome 
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Much love
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
